


Никто не будет спасен

by lamonika



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Dark, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Бетти надевает маску на голову и подмигивает своему отражению, но отражение не подмигивает в ответ. Парадокс восприятия: если ты закроешь оба глаза, твоя копия из зеркала поступит так же? Нужно спросить у Шерил, если Шерил будет жива к тому моменту, как утро наступит.





	Никто не будет спасен

Бетти помнит, как он сказал это.  
  
«Я эгоистичный. Я глупый».  
  
Были ли его слова откровением? Бетти бы соврала, ответив, что были. Где-то там, в десятке метров от ее дома, за занавеской это так называемое откровение рождалось и жило многие годы, как мысль, которую ты предпочитаешь не озвучивать, пока не настанет нужный момент. Момент наступает — и ты избавляешься от мысли, как от надоевшей вещи, выкидываешь ее и никогда больше не вспоминаешь. Отныне это известно всем.  
  
Ну же, Арчи, будь самокритичнее.  
  
Бетти помнит его слова. Она все помнит о том дне, хотя прошли многие недели: помнит, как с остервенелой детской обидой вписывала в дневник строчка за строчкой каждую свою мысль, украшая ее вымученным выводом о запретной связи, зная, что мать это прочитает. Помнит, как смотрела в окно, и Арчи улыбался ей, своей лучшей подруге Элизабет Купер, милой и хорошей. Идеальной. Такой идеальной, какую он не заслуживал. Он заслуживал всех: мисс Гранди, Валери, Веронику, даже чертову Шерил Блоссом, будь она неладна.  
  
Он заслуживал всех, но не Бетти.  
  
Бетти помнит. Бетти многое помнит, и, если говорить откровенно, это кажется ей почти проклятием: помнить то, о чем другие успели позабыть. Помнить то, о чем другие понятия не имеют, и жить с этим.  
  
Арчи, к слову, плохо целуется. Это странно, потому что Вероника целуется, как богиня, если бы богини красили губы липкой темной помадой; за время их отношений с Рони Арчи мог бы и научиться.  
  
Это, на самом деле, едва ли так важно: то, как Арчи целуется. Элизабет переболела. Болела с четырех лет, перенесла, как затяжную инфекцию, как вирус, который с поцелуем передала Веронике — и слава богу, что ей, а не Джагхеду: еще один пункт в списке «их заслужил Арчи» Бетти бы не перенесла.  
  
Ну же, Арчи, повтори это.  
  
Ты эгоистичный. Ты глупый.  
  
Ты сорвиголова, играющий с огнем, встречающийся с дочкой мафиози и, похоже, готовый отдать сердце ее отцу, ты сумасшедший, гуляющий ночью по кварталам Змеев и рисующий круги на их стенах, ты идиот, размахивающий пистолетом, и…  
  
Ну же, Арчи. Достаточно просто выстрелить.  
  
Бетти помнит, как вскрыла машину мисс Гранди, и помнит, как достала пистолет. (И помнит свое почти-что-удовлетворение от рассказа о том, как Джеральдин вскрыли глотку, перерезав подаренным смычком — это как Ганнибал, но без красиво оформленных мест преступлений). Бетти помнит его тяжесть в ладони — такие револьверы обычно называют женскими. Бетти помнит, как прокрутила барабан перед тем, как уложить его в комод — она могла бы выстрелить себе в голову, если бы захотела. Женский револьвер для женской головы, и, право слово, разделять оружие на мужское и женское кажется почти смешным.  
  
Бетти затягивает хвостик потуже.  
  
Мир становится все страннее: город под ладонями папочки Вероники превращается в изъеденный червями труп, мертвецы оккупируют район за районом, все сходят с ума. Джагхед целует Бетти, и та с легкой ноткой разочарования признает, что из загадочного аутсайдера, пишущего новую Книгу Мертвых он превратился в среднестатистического подростка, каких полно в школе: горячие головы, остывающие тела.  
  
Это не избавление от грехов и грешников. Это охота на ведьм двадцать первого века.  
  
Все переворачивается вверх дном: Полли улыбается так, словно вот-вот готова налить «Кул Эйда» в детские бутылочки, мама начинает напоминать то ли одну из Змеев, то ли помешанную, Чик в свете зажигалки вдруг становится похож мертвеца, а папа… Папа теряется где-то в доме Блоссомов, преследуемый цепким взглядом Шерил, превращающейся в дитя Робин Гуда и Красной шапочки.  
  
Все переворачивается вверх дном; Бетти надевает маску на голову и подмигивает своему отражению, но отражение не подмигивает в ответ. Парадокс восприятия: если ты закроешь оба глаза, твоя копия из зеркала поступит так же? Нужно спросить у Шерил, если Шерил будет жива к тому моменту, как утро наступит.  
  
Бетти помнит. Помнит прекрасные времена, когда главной проблемой был только Арчи, навечно оставшийся лучшим другом, и мертвый мальчик, чьего убийцу искали всем городом, несмотря на скрытые разногласия и открытую вражду. Бетти помнит. Бетти помнит, что когда-то город не пытались сожрать заживо ненависть и страх.  
  
Бетти помнит, как Арчи улыбался Веронике — но до или после того, как обменялся кровью с ее отцом? До или после того, как все покатилось к чертовой матери? До или после того, как они оба, эти невыразимые идиоты, Арчи и Джаг, связались с перевозкой наркотиков?  
  
«Господи, — думает Бетти, — достаточно было просто выстрелить».  
  
Бетти помнит многое, и это — одна из главных ее проблем. Не произнесенное с придыханием «во мне есть тьма», не превратившийся в мыльный пузырь мир молочных коктейлей и первых поцелуев, не конфетно-розовая жизнь, от которой остался шуршащий фантик, не металлический холод шеста под покрытой шрамами ладонью. Ничто из этого.  
  
Воспоминания.  
  
О времени, когда главная жизненная невзгода заключалось в том, что милашка-новенькая целуется с лучшим другом в шкафу. Когда от обозримого будущего оставалось еще хоть что-то. Когда Полли была где-то там, далеко, «больная и подавленная», а таблетки так хорошо ложились в ладонь. Когда Джагхед Джонс был просто странным мальчиком, любившим черный юмор, Змеи — бандой, оккупировавшей южную часть города, а Блоссомы — семейством, которому мама любила перемывать все косточки.  
  
Воспоминания, где все легко и просто, где черный парик определяет ту тонкую грань нервного срыва, за которую можно не заступать.  
  
Воспоминания, где ты — это все еще ты.  
  


***

  
  
Это похоже на лекарство от всех болезней. Эта убежденность в том, что ты в безопасности, несмотря на темноту вокруг, и холод, и серийного убийцу рядом с тобой. Это лекарство — трагичная наивность, никогда еще Бетти не подводившая.  
  
Чик смотрит на нее загнанно, затравленно, но не так, как смотрел бы дома: едва ли кто-то сумеет отыскать тут притворство. Бетти думает о многом: о милом Арчи, эгоистичном, глупом и спятившем, о синяках под глазами Джагхеда, которые, конечно же, только потемнеют, если он узнает про Пенни Пибоди, о Веронике, чье жало давно уже не скрыто за желтыми розами и пирожными из Нью-Йорка. О Шерил и пожаре, о маме и Змеях, об ЭфПи и его куртке на своих плечах, о Полли с детьми, о крови на полу, о ржавых канцелярских ножах и рингтоне на мобильном.  
  
— Пятьдесят процентов, — говорит Бетти. Она знает глаза за маской. Она знает, по какой траектории побежит Чик. Она знает — будто бы помнит о будущем, если такое возможно.  
  
Чик бежит.  
  
Блэкхуд бежит тоже.  
  
Бетти помнит многое и многое знает. Арчи бы тоже знал, загляни он хоть раз за занавеску: там, в десятке метров от его дома, в розовой комнате росла девочка, полная страхов и невысказанных обид. Знал бы Джагхед, будь у него скальпель: там, под рубцами на ладонях впечатались в мясо буквы из книги о Нэнси Дрю. Знала бы Вероника, не скажи она Бетти остановиться в тот злополучный день кленового сиропа и джакузи. Знала бы Шерил… Шерил, впрочем, и так догадывалась.  
  
Они бегут. Снег под ногами скрипит и превращается в грязную кашу из воды и опавших листьев, и с мир сужается до узкой цепочки следов — одни перекрывают другие. Бетти поднимает руку и прищуривается, делая пару шагов вперед. В покрытой шрамами ладони металлический холод. И это не шест.  
  
Видишь, Арчи? Не нужно выкрикивать угрозы и рисовать круги на стенах.  
  
Достаточно просто выстрелить.


End file.
